Godric's Hollow
by Ellana-san
Summary: SPOILER pour les reliques de la mort partie 2. Ma version de la scène à Godric's Hollow. Snape/Lily.


C'était troooooop tentant. J'ai vu HP7 j'ai pleuré. J'ai vu LA fameuse scène du prince's tale. Celle où il tient Lily et voilà qu'Harry est derrière et voilà que Severus ne dément pas avoir de l'affection pour Harry et voilà comment Ellana-san est morte et a rejoint le paradis sans passer par la case départ et sans toucher le moindre sous pour avoir écrit cette fiction.

Il est évident qu'il y a des SPOILERS pour le film 7 partie 2.

Enjoy! _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Godric's Hollow<strong>_

Le village de Godric's Hollow était endormi, Severus hâta le pas vers le petit chemin qui serpentait vers le cottage des Potter, espérant contre toute attente qu'il ne serait pas trop tard. Quand Bellatrix leur avait appris en riant où son Maître était parti... Le jeune homme se mit à courir, ralenti malgré lui par l'angoisse brûlante qui le dévorait.

_Le vieux fou les a cachés dans une maison près de Godric's Hollow_, avait lancé Bellatrix dans un éclat de rire, _ les Potter vont mourir ce soir. Les traîtres à leur sang doivent _payer._ Le Maître a dit que nous pouvions fêter l'occasion... Qui veut aller jouer ? _

Severus avait transplanné sans attendre la suite, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dumbledore avait promis de protéger Lily. Il avait promis.

Il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de trouver le bon chemin... Arriverait-il à temps ? Et que ferait-il si le Seigneur des Ténèbres menaçait Lily ?

Il le supplierait bien sûr... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le respectait, il lui accorderait cette faveur... Il était un bon serviteur après tout...

Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement la maison, un peu à l'écart du village, tout était sombre. Aucune lumière ne brillait aux fenêtres, aucun son ne venait troubler la nuit.

Pendant une seconde, une brève seconde, Severus éprouva un soulagement palpable. Il n'était rien arrivé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été retardé, il avait le temps de prévenir Lily.

Puis la seconde arriva à son terme et il remarqua les incohérences. La porte d'entrée pendait sur ses gonds, deux des fenêtres à l'étage étaient brisées...

Le soulagement laissa place à un vide effrayant.

Incapable de se supporter ce qu'il savait être une réalité, il s'écroula contre le portillon qui délimitait la propriété, ses jambes refusaient de le maintenir debout. Le fer devait déjà être abîmé parce qu'il céda sous lui et Severus s'effondra au sol.

Ses doigts se refermèrent convulsivement sur la terre froide et il réprima un haut le cœur. Il était trop tard. Le souffle coincé dans la gorge, il lui sembla soudain que respirer était impossible. Des larmes froides roulaient sur ses joues, se mêlaient à la fine bruine qui s'abattait sur lui.

Il lui fallut longtemps avant de trouver le courage de se relever, plus encore de temps avant de franchir la distance qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil, se demandant s'il désirait réellement entrer. Deviner était différent de savoir. Savoir était différent de voir.

L'intérieur était sombre. Pas assez, cependant, pour qu'il ne discerne pas un meuble renversé, seule touche incongrue dans le cadre chaleureux de la maison. Un silence pesant régnait à l'intérieur, donnant l'impression étrange que le temps avait suspendu son vol.

Combien de minutes resta-t-il figé sur le seuil ? Ni à l'intérieur, ni à l'extérieur. Entre deux. Entre un monde qui tombait en ruine et un autre où il ne resterait plus que cela. Des ruines. Sans Lily, son monde se résumerait à cela. Un champ de ruines.

La boule qui obstruait sa gorge se fit plus douloureuse encore, sa respiration plus hachée. A quoi bon être en vie si Lily ne l'était plus ?

Un cri déchira brusquement la nuit.

L'espace d'un battement de cœur, il pensa avoir rêvé. Puis les pleurs d'un enfant résonnèrent dans la maison sombre.

Severus attendit, sur le qui-vive, sans comprendre. Les lieux avaient clairement vu un affrontement, le silence qui avait précédé les braillements du bébé était de ceux qui planaient après une bataille. Celui qui enveloppait les morts.

L'enfant continua de pleurer mais il n'y eut pas d'autre bruit. Aucun écho de pas, aucun échange de murmures, rien qui tendait à prouver que quelqu'un allait s'occuper de calmer le bébé.

Et pourtant le fils de Lily pleurait...

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était venu... Il en était certain jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Pour quelles raisons aurait-il épargné l'enfant ? La prophétie voulait que leur fils cause la défaite du mage noir... Lily et Potter s'étaient-ils sauvés ? Le garçon avait-il survécu ?

Mais Severus ne pouvait pas croire que Lily ait abandonné son enfant. Jamais, elle ne l'aurait fait. Et aussi détestable que Potter soit, il ne l'aurait pas fait non plus.

Les pleurs du bébé se transformaient en hurlements quand il prit sa décision.

Les yeux étroitement fermés, il fit un pas vers l'intérieur, vers un futur dont il ne voulait pas. Il avança prudemment vers l'escalier, sa baguette logée dans la main. Il ne savait pas quand il l'avait sortie. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir. La seule chose qui importait était d'atteindre la pièce aux vitres cassées, de trouver l'enfant. Parce qu'il savait qu'en trouvant l'enfant, il trouverait Lily.

Peut-être était-elle blessée ?, songea-t-il en montant lentement marche après marche. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que le garçon ne cessait pas de hurler...

Il sut, lorsqu'il trouva le corps de James Potter effondré en haut de l'escalier, que ce ne serait pas le cas. Les yeux vides du Gryffondor semblaient le fixer d'un air accusateur et Severus s'arrêta une seconde, choqué par la chute de cet homme qu'il avait haï avec passion.

Il ne ressentait rien devant la défaite de Potter. Rien d'autre qu'une culpabilité atroce. Il était responsable de sa mort. Lily ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il enjamba lentement le corps de James, ses yeux le brûlaient. Lily n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le pardonner. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

Le couloir semblait interminable mais, paradoxalement, il n'avait aucune envie d'arriver au terme.

Un hurlement d'horreur pure naissait progressivement dans sa bouche mais ses lèvres refusaient de le libérer. Il étouffait, ignorait comment respirer... Inspirer semblait une tâche impossible à l'instant, tant la mort était présente dans l'air.

Il avait l'impression dérangeante d'avancer comme dans un rêve. Au ralenti, il atteignit la pièce d'où provenaient les cris. Le chambranle de la porte était défoncé, la chambre était remplie de débris.

Et au milieu des débris gisait Lily Evans.

La respiration chaotique, le cœur sur le point d'exploser, il ouvrit la bouche, aspirant malgré lui l'oxygène qui lui était nécessaire. Ça ne fit rien pour apaiser sa souffrance.

Incapable de détourner les yeux du corps de la seule personne qui l'avait jamais aimé, il se sentit tomber contre le mur et, soudain, l'enfant n'était plus le seul à hurler.

Il criait et criait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, fou de douleur, de tristesse, d'une centaine de sentiments sur lesquels il ne pouvait mettre de nom. Fou d'amour.

Un de ses cris s'acheva dans un sanglot rauque et les larmes qui avaient, jusque là, coulé en silence, redoublèrent d'intensité.

La baguette qui était toujours étroitement serrée dans sa main tomba au sol dans un cliquètement déplacé tandis qu'il s'approchait finalement d'elle, rampant à moitié.

Elle était allongée sur le ventre, devant le parc où hurlait le garçon, auquel il n'accorda pas un regard. La tête de la jeune femme était tournée vers son fils.

D'une main tremblante, il écarta les longs cheveux qui voilaient son visage, espérant, sans trop y croire, sentir un souffle de vie. Mais Lily était froide et inerte. Ses grand yeux verts regardaient sans le voir l'enfant pour qui elle avait sacrifié sa vie. Absorbé par son chagrin, Severus ne le voyait pas davantage.

Ses doigts tremblants passèrent sur ses paupières et les referma. Ainsi, il pouvait prétendre qu'elle s'était juste endormie. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'elle décidait de faire une sieste impromptue près de la rivière, sous le grand arbre...

Ce fut uniquement lorsqu'ils furent clos qu'il réalisa qu'il ne verrait plus jamais briller ses yeux verts.

La perspective d'un adieu définitif était trop affreuse, trop irréaliste pour qu'il la supporte. Il avait toujours pensé... Il s'était toujours dit... Lily finissait toujours par lui pardonner. _Toujours. _A un moment, elle lui aurait forcément accordé son pardon. _Forcément._ Il lui suffisait d'attendre. Il aurait toléré Potter pour elle. Il aurait fait _n'importe quoi_ pour elle...

Le sanglot fut si douloureux qu'il se plia en deux, agrippant le corps de Lily dans sa chute. Couché sur elle, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer pour ceux qu'on aime, lui avait-elle murmuré alors que le cercueil de sa mère s'enfonçait dans la terre et qu'il peinait à retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas véritablement compris à l'époque, certain qu'un homme ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse.

Il ne comprenait que trop bien à présent.

Les muscles tellement contractés qu'ils lui faisaient mal, il se redressa, relevant Lily avec lui. Il la serra contre lui, pleurant à gros sanglots, hurlant parfois. Enfermé dans sa bulle de souffrance, il oublia presque que le reste du monde continuait à tourner.

Au bout d'un long moment, ses larmes se tarirent et il se mit à bercer doucement le corps de la jeune femme. Il lui parlait tout bas, lui demandait pardon pour le mal qu'il lui avait causé, pardon de l'avoir tuée...

L'aube se levait quand les cris de l'enfant l'atteignirent finalement. Égoïstement, il ne s'en préoccupa pas immédiatement.

Lily était morte.

En ce qui le concernait, le monde entier avait cessé d'exister.

En ce qui le concernait, le monde entier aurait dû gémir de douleur.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes et les bruits inquiétants d'un bébé en train de s'étouffer pour que Severus réagisse enfin.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, là où le parc se trouvait, et observa pour la première fois le fils de son amie. Une partie du visage de l'enfant était couverte de sang et une cicatrice rougeâtre zigzaguait sur son front, formant un éclair. A force de s'époumoner, le garçon peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Severus était sur le point d'intervenir lorsqu'il croisa le regard du petit. Deux yeux verts. Parfaitement identiques à ceux qu'il venait de fermer. Il ne retint rien d'autre. Ni la ressemblance frappante avec James, ni la saleté apparente du gamin.

_Il avait les yeux de sa mère... _

« Ma... » plaida l'enfant, entre deux sanglots. Mais il semblait que comme lui, il n'avait plus de larmes à verser. « Ma... »

Il ne savait pas si le garçon appelait sa mère ou expliquait qu'il souffrait. La coupure sur son front semblait profonde... Laisser mourir le bébé alors que Lily avait donné sa vie pour lui semblait non seulement idiot mais affreux. Il fallait qu'il l'aide. Il fallait probablement aussi qu'il prévienne quelqu'un. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé ici mais sa Marque était inerte. Or, elle n'était jamais inerte.

L'enfant avait-il vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme l'annonçait la prophétie ?

« Ma... » répéta le garçon, d'un ton plaintif.

Severus cilla et reprit légèrement contact avec la réalité. Il pressa ses lèvres sur la tempe de Lily en un dernier baiser et la déposa délicatement au sol. La lâcher fut la chose la plus dure qu'il ait jamais faite. Ses bras refusaient de desserrer leur étreinte, il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à la laisser partir.

Mais il le fallait pourtant... Il le fallait...

Les yeux fermés, il s'arracha au corps de sa meilleure amie et se rapprocha du parc. Il ne se releva pas. Il n'était pas en état de se relever.

« Ma. » exigea une fois de plus le garçon, les yeux verts noyés de larmes.

Ils étaient tellement semblables à ceux de sa mère que c'en était physiquement douloureux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Severus, d'une voix rauque et cassée.

Il oublia momentanément que l'enfant avait à peine plus d'un an, qu'il n'était pas capable de s'exprimer avec plus de précision. Le jeune homme était trop las pour prendre des décisions. Il n'avait jamais été bon à ça de toute manière. Suivre des directives était bien plus simple.

Suivre des directives...

Il fallait prévenir Dumbledore.

Dumbledore viendrait chercher le garçon. Dumbledore s'en occuperait. Il le mettrait en sécurité. Sa baguette était toujours là où il l'avait laissée tomber, trop loin pour qu'il ait la force d'aller la chercher.

Le bébé se remit à pleurer et Severus se laissa aller contre les barreaux du parc, paupières closes. Il n'avait pas la force pour tout ça. Lily était morte. _Morte._ Qu'importait le reste ?

« Ma... » gémit le garçon.

Des coups répétés sur son épaule lui indiquèrent que l'enfant tentait d'attirer son attention. Severus ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, observant le bébé passer sa colère et sa frustration sur lui. Il était trop petit pour lui faire mal mais, songea-t-il avec mélancolie, un jour cela changerait. Un jour, l'enfant deviendrait un homme et découvrirait le responsable. Un jour, il vengerait la mort de sa mère. La pensée était presque réconfortante.

Finalement, l'enfant cessa de le frapper et parut remarquer les larmes qui roulaient toujours sur ses joues. Une petite main potelée passa à travers les barreaux pour se poser sur son visage et Severus retint sa respiration.

Les yeux verts étaient effrayés et tristes à la fois mais déjà, le garçon s'inquiétait de la souffrance des autres. Comme Lily. _Tellement comme Lily_...

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il détacha avec précaution la main du bébé et, trouvant un courage dont il n'avait pas conscience, alla récupérer sa baguette. Il revint s'installer contre le parc, entre Lily et le garçon.

Prévenir Dumbledore.

Comment pourrait-il encore faire apparaître un patronus ? Il lui semblait que tout bonheur et toute joie avaient déserté son âme, que ces émotions lui seraient à jamais interdites.

La menotte du garçon attrapa le tissu épais de sa manche. Il avait cessé de pleurer.

Severus observa l'enfant jouer distraitement avec ses robes, sentant presque l'angoisse qui émanait de lui. Sans doute ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi sa mère était couchée au sol et ne répondait pas à ses appels. Sans doute ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi son père n'avait pas encore accouru. Sans doute ne comprenait-il pas ce que cet étranger faisait là.

Les yeux verts étaient tout ce dont il eut besoin au final. Il fit abstraction de tout le reste, du visage dans lequel ils se trouvaient, du corps qui était allongé à deux pas de lui... Pendant quelques secondes, son univers se limita à deux yeux verts et sa souffrance s'apaisa.

« _Spero Patronum_. » murmura-t-il.

Une brume argentée s'échappa de sa baguette pour aller former la silhouette tremblante d'une biche. Il lui dicta un message bref et l'envoya à Dumbledore. Un phœnix presque transparent ne tarda pas à revenir, lui assurant que quelqu'un viendrait bientôt chercher l'enfant.

Juste ça.

_L'enfant._ Comme s'il était la seule chose qui comptait.

Un élan de fureur le poussa à se tourner vers le garçon. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul responsable de cette débâcle. Si l'enfant n'était jamais né, s'il n'avait pas été celui de la prophétie...

Mais toute colère s'effaça quand il aperçut le regard que le bébé posait sur sa mère.

Il sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les balaya du revers de la manche. Quelqu'un viendrait pour l'enfant, il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Soudain, la perspective de supporter la vue de Lily, morte, plus longtemps était abominable. Il allait transplanner, retourner chez lui, se soûler pour oublier, puis aller demander des comptes à Dumbledore. Il avait promis de protéger Lily. Il avait _promis._

Il dut s'appuyer sur le parc pour se relever, tant ses jambes étaient faibles. Mais à peine fut-il debout que le regard terrifié du garçon se posa sur lui et que l'enfant tendit les deux bras vers lui.

Un instant interdit, Severus finit par comprendre ce que voulait le bébé. Il aurai pu s'en aller. Il aurait _dû_ s'en aller. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'occuper d'un enfant dont il venait de tuer les parents.

Pourquoi l'extirpa-t-il maladroitement du parc dans ce cas ? Parce qu'il n'avait jamais su refuser quoi que ce soit aux yeux de Lily Evans.

Severus n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment porter un bébé mais ça ne posait pas de problème au garçon. L'enfant agrippa son épaule et posa sa tête dessus comme si ça avait été la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Le jeune homme ne comprit jamais comment il s'était retrouvé avec un bébé lové contre lui.

« Ma... » exigea le garçon, en tendant la main vers le sol. A l'endroit où gisait sa mère.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il eut du mal à se maîtriser. Il aurait dû poser l'enfant et s'en aller...

« Harry... » souffla-t-il, sans se rappeler d'où il connaissait le prénom du garçon. Dumbledore l'avait-il mentionné ou l'avait-il entendu au détour d'une conversation ? « Harry, ta mère... »

Mais l'enfant ne comprenait pas. Il continuait à gigoter et à tendre les mains vers le corps de Lily, l'appelant de plus en plus fort. Severus eut peur qu'il se remette à pleurer.

« Maman dort. » s'entendit-il affirmer. « Elle va dormir pendant... pendant un très long moment. Tu comprends ? »

Le regard du garçon était perçant et Severus devina que Harry avait compris depuis longtemps. Depuis bien avant que lui-même arrive très certainement. Les yeux verts se remplirent de larmes et Severus le serra un peu plus fort, par réflexe.

« Qui ? » demanda l'enfant, en posant la main sur la joue de Severus.

La question du petit avait beau être pertinente, Severus n'y répondit pas. Il n'était pas un ami, il n'était pas un inconnu, il n'était personne.

Être porté semblait calmer la terreur du garçon. Il tenta de se convaincre que c'était pour ça qu'il refusait de le lâcher.

« Il faut soigner ça. » remarqua distraitement le jeune homme, soulagé maintenant qu'il avait une tâche sur laquelle se concentrer. Lily était un trou béant dans sa poitrine mais pour l'instant, il pouvait l'ignorer. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que ça durerait...

Il traversa le couloir avec le garçon dans les bras, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser apercevoir le corps de son père à l'enfant. Suffisamment de traumatisme à un si jeune âge...

Il trouva sans mal la salle de bain où trônait une table à langer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il s'occupa à nettoyer le sang qui avait séché sur le visage de l'enfant puis accorda son attention à la cicatrice. La forme était plus qu'étrange et il n'osa pas tenter de refermer la coupure par un sort, cédant au pressentiment dérangeant que la magie risquait d'empirer les choses. Au lieu de ça, il trouva un kit de premier secours Moldu dans l'armoire à pharmacie, l'œuvre de Lily à n'en pas douter, et désinfecta la blessure avec application.

Quand ce fut terminé, il fit boire l'enfant à un gobelet qu'il trouva à côté de l'évier et s'assura qu'il s'était assez réhydraté. Severus agissait avec des gestes mécaniques, l'esprit tourné tout entier vers la femme allongée dans la pièce à côté.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien à faire dans la salle de bain, ce fut très inconsciemment qu'il retourna dans la chambre du garçon et se laissa à nouveau glisser à côté de Lily, Harry toujours accroché à son cou.

L'enfant ne tarda pas à s'endormir et sans doute que Severus somnola lui aussi parce qu'il sursauta au bruit d'un moteur qui se rapprochait. L'approche d'une moto, car c'était bien une moto, lui glaça le sang. Black conduisait un engin pareil et il était certain que Black avait été le gardien des secrets des Potter.

Le cœur battant, il serra avec précaution Harry contre lui et se releva. Faisant fi de ses membres ankylosés, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'extérieur. La moto était bien celle de Black. Mais ce fut l'immense silhouette d'Hagrid qui en descendit, uniquement pour se moucher et brailler assez fort pour alerter tous les êtres vivants dans un rayon de dix kilomètres.

Confier le bébé à Hagrid lui semblait un pari insensé et il baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon qui agrippait ses robes avec confiance. Le regard vert l'observait calmement et le cœur de Severus se brisa un peu plus. Abandonner l'enfant lui semblait soudain bien plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné. Il était le dernier bout de Lily sur cette terre et il connaissait assez bien Dumbledore pour deviner qu'il allait le cacher là où personne ne le trouverait jamais.

Il serait facile, _si facile_, de déjouer la vigilance d'Hagrid et de s'enfuir avec le garçon. Le fils de Lily... Comment pourrait-il abandonner le fils de Lily ? Mais comment pourrait-il prendre soin d'un enfant quand il n'était pas capable de prendre soin de lui-même ?

Les lourds pas du garde-chasse résonnèrent dans la maison silencieuse et la gorge de Severus se serra à nouveau. Les pleurs d'Hagrid étaient incroyablement forts et ils effrayaient le garçon. Devinant que le demi-géant resterait penché quelques minutes sur le corps de James, le jeune homme berça distraitement le bébé pour le rassurer.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. » promit-il à Harry dans un murmure. Il aurait aimé affirmer que tout était fini, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le cas. L'enfant était voué aux épreuves, tout en lui le criait. « Je serais là. Tu ne me verras pas, mais je veillerai pour toi. Sur toi. »

Les bruits de pas reprirent et Severus déposa l'enfant dans le parc avant d'hésiter une nouvelle fois. Il s'accroupit devant lui et passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon.

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère, Harry... » chuchota-t-il.

Puis il jeta un sort de désilusionement et recula jusqu'au mur. L'enfant le chercha du regard plusieurs secondes avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Ce fut le moment où Hagrid entra et, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à Lily, prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Le garde-chasse ne s'attarda pas et bientôt, Severus entendit le bruit de la moto qui s'éloignait.

Alors seulement il transplanna.


End file.
